1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to nanoparticle releasing medical devices, such as drug delivery vascular stents.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Stents are used not only as a mechanical intervention of vascular conditions but also as a vehicle for providing biological therapy. As a mechanical intervention, stents act as scaffoldings, functioning to physically hold open and, if desired, to expand the wall of the passageway. Typically, stents are capable of being compressed, so that they can be inserted through small vessels via catheters, and then expanded to a larger diameter once they are at the desired location. Examples in patent literature disclosing stents which have been applied in PTCA (Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty) procedures include stents illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 issued to Palmaz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,882 issued to Gianturco, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 issued to Wiktor.
Biological therapy can be achieved by medicating the stents. Medicated stents provide for the local administration of a therapeutic substance at the diseased site. In order to provide an efficacious concentration to the treated site, systemic administration of such medication often produces adverse or toxic side effects on the patient. Local delivery is a preferred method of treatment in that smaller total levels of medication are administered in comparison to systemic dosages, but are concentrated at a specific site. Local delivery thus produces fewer side effects and achieves more favorable results.
In many patients, especially diabetic patients, stentable lesions are focal manifestations of widespread vascular disease. The advent of drug eluting stents has brought relief from restenosis of the treated lesion, but leaves progression of regional vascular disease unaddressed.
The embodiments described below address the above-identified problems.